Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!
| demographic = Shōnen | magazine = CoroCoro Comic | first = 2008 | last = 2010 | volumes = 8 | volume_list = #List of Chapters }} Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! (sometimes abbreviated as DPA) is a Pokémon manga based on Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. The series is written and illustrated by Shigekatsu Ihara and published by Shogakukan. All eight volumes have been translated into English, and released in North America by Viz Media. Viz Media's translation was licensed by Singapore publisher Chuang Yi, who have released all eight volumes as well, with the first volume of Chuang Yi's version being released two years after Viz Media's version. Story A young boy, Hareta, and his friends are trying to find Dialga. Hareta was allowed to live in the woods with Pokémon, which helps him bond with newly captured Pokémon. In book one, Hareta meets Mitsumi, Professor Rowan's helper, and a boy named Jun. Professor Rowan gives Hareta his first Pokémon, a Piplup. In this book, Hareta wins the Coal Badge and meets Team Galactic for the first time. He bites one of Team Galactic's Members as well. Hareta catches a Shinx as well. In book two, Hareta enters his first contest. Later, Mitsumi enters and nearly wins. Hareta then meets Team Galactic again in Celestic Town. Hareta picks a fight with Cyrus, and Cyrus tries to get Hareta to join him. After losing to Cyrus, Hareta lays afloat, only to be rescued by Byron. Hareta challenges Byron and loses. Hareta is then instructed to go to Iron Island to train. There, Hareta meets Riley who gives him an egg. Riley and Hareta then have to beat Team Galactic yet again and Hareta's egg hatches in Riolu. Hareta trains for a month then comes out with an Onix, a Geodude, and a Zubat. Book three contains a large fight between Team Galactic and Hareta over the Legendary Azelf. Hareta once again, with help from all the Gym leaders, defeats Team Galactic. He wins by having Azelf power him with willpower. In book four, Hareta meets gym leader Candice. Hareta wins the battle and capture the legendary Pokémon Regigigas. Then Bryon, Hareta, and other gym leaders try to attack Galactic headquarters, but all except Bryon and Hareta went in to jail. Hareta realized that his best friend Mitsumi joined team Galactic. Hareta fights her and the end of the battle continues in book five. in the end Hareta defeats Mitsumi and goes on to face Cryus but at that time Cryus has collected all three legendary Pokémon and is starting to make the red chain the only object to call Dialga and control him. Characters * Hareta (Japanese: ハレタ), the main character and the adopted grandson of Professor Rowan. He lived most of his life in the forest with wild Pokémon, practically thinking himself as one. His clothes indicate that he is based on Lucas; however, his hairstyle is vastly different and his vest lacks the white stripe that appears on that of Lucas. * Piplup (Japanese: Pochama), Hareta's starter Pokémon, but after a while Hareta and Piplup's friendship becomes stronger, helping them win battles. * Mitsumi (Japanese: ミツミ) is a main character and the assistant of Professor Rowan. Her clothing implies that she is based on Dawn, albeit with a clearly distinctive hairstyle. An orphan, she was raised byUltimate Fighting Machine". She became extremely Happy puffle yayayayay2 321 323, and eas to destroy Professor Rowan's lab, Rowan convinced her that Pokémon are more than just tools, and she defected from Team Galactic, becoming Rowan's assistant. Later, she came along with Hareta to find Dialga. After she went to Lake Acuity, Cyrus managed to capture Mitsumi's Eevee. With Cyrus threatening to kill Eevee if she disobeyed him, Mitsumi was forced to rejoin Team Galactic and fought Hareta. After losing, she quit Team Galactic again, causing Jupiter to explode the room she wawith Light Screen. * Jun (Japanese: ジュン) is based on Barry, but is more of Hareta's friend as pokémon friends to care for him. Deciding it would help the boy to travel and see the world, the Professor decided he should be a Pokémon Trainer and travel with his assistant, Mitsumi, and one of his Pokémon, Piplup. * Byron (Japanese: トウガン Tougan) finds Hareta washed up on the shore after having been defeated by Cyrus. Byron takes Hareta in and allows him to regain his strength before putting him through a rigorous training session similar to what he put Roark through years ago. * Cyrus (Japanese: アカギ Akagi) is Team Galactic's leader. List of Chapters Volume One Release Date: April 1, 2008 : * Chapter 1: In Search of the Legendary Pokémon Dialga!! * Chapter 2: Hareta's Very First Pokémon Battle!! * Chapter 3: The Mystery Boy, Jun!! * Chapter 4: Win with Teamwork!! * Chapter 5: Find Munchlax!! Volume Two Release Date: September 2, 2008 : * Chapter 1: Beauty Contest: The Pokémon Super Contest!! * Chapter 2: Dialga's Secret Keys!! * Chapter 3: Team Galactic's Conspiracy, Revealed!! * Chapter 4: Challenge! The Fortress Of Steel!! * Chapter 5: Serious Training on Iron Island!! Volume Three Release Date: February 3, 2009 : * Chapter 1: The Legendary Pokémon, Captured * Chapter 2: A Battle Of Wills * Chapter 3: The Battle Rages On * Special Chapter: Deoxys, The Phantom Pokémon! (Part 1) * Special Chapter: Deoxys, The Phantom Pokémon! (Part 2) Volume Four Release Date: June 2, 2009 : * Chapter 1: A Novel Test!! * Chapter 2: An Enormous Power Awakens! * Chapter 3: Team Galactic's Greatest Warrior * Chapter 4: Clash! Hareta vs. Mitsumi!! * Special Chapter: The Tale of Hareta and Shaymin Currently listed titles for the following volumes are translated from the Japanese versions and are subject to change upon English release. Volume Five Release Date: October 6, 2009 : * Chapter 1: Battle Against Team Galactic...and Mitsumi! * Chapter 2: (Violent)Earthquake! Cyrus's Consuming Ambition!! * Chapter 3: The Advent of the Legendary Pokémon!! * Chapter 4: Will Hareta's Wish Get Through?! * Chapter 5: Bonds Connect Across Space-Time Volume Six Release Date: March 2, 2010 : * Chapter 1: A New Battle Begins! * Chapter 2: Hareta's Heart's Desire * Chapter 3: Clash! Hareta vs. Koya * Chapter 4: Hearts and Spirits Collide * Chapter 5: A Surprise Visit from Hareta's Father! * Special Chapter: Mitsumi's Wish Volume Seven * Chapter 1: Look for Giratina! * Chapter 2: A Clash! Hareta vs. Charon * Chapter 3: The Anger of Legendary Pokémon Heatran * Chapter 4: Hareta's Excellent New Partner... Minun?! * Chapter 5: Charon Must Be Stopped! * Special Chapter: Return to Hareta's Home Forest! Volume Eight Release Date: November 2, 2010 * Chapter 1: The Birth of the Greatest Tag Team?! * Chapter 2: Koya's Sad Reunion * Chapter 3: Enter the Distortion World!! * Chapter 4: Hareta's Fierce Battle!! * Final Chapter: Gathering of the Legendary Pokémon! * Special Chapter: Hareta's Future See also * Pokémon (manga) References External links * Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! on Bulbapedia Category:Pokémon manga Category:Shogakukan manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Viz Media manga